


Sapphire Ring

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Post-STB
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當企業號的Kirk艦長帶著象徵訂婚的藍寶石戒指出現在艦橋上時，企業號的成員並不感到驚訝——除了Spock指揮官。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 警告： **Post-STB！**

一開始，是交談時出現的短暫停頓。

 

Rand上尉是第一個表現出這種行為的，當Kirk和Spock一起踏出渦輪電梯後，Rand上尉像往常一樣走到Kirk身邊，將手中的PADD交給Kirk。

 

「艦長，各個部門的年度評估報告已經完成了，所有的評估結果都在這—」

 

當Kirk伸出左手接過PADD時，Rand的報告有了短暫的停頓。

 

那停頓十分短暫，連零點五秒都不到，但作為語言學家，Spock仍是注意到了那不自然的停頓。

 

他疑惑地看了眼Rand，想要判斷出是什麼造成了這種停頓，但Rand很快就繼續向艦長報告一天的行程，而Kirk則喝了口右手中拿著的咖啡，專心地看著PADD上的內容，似乎完全沒有注意到Rand的停頓。

 

一點三五秒後，Spock看著他們兩人已經走向艦長椅的背影，意識到自己擋到了電梯的門。他暫時放下心中的疑惑，走到自己的操作台前坐下，開始一天的工作。

 

Alpha班如往常一樣高效地運作著，但Spock不止一次地注意到當人們在與艦長交談時對話中間所出現的短暫停頓。那些停頓並不長，沒有一個超過一秒，但再一次地，作為語言學家，Spock已經很習慣注意對話間所有不自然地停頓，而那讓他感到莫名困擾。

 

在操作台運算著他所需要的數據時，他轉過身，看向正坐在艦長椅上的Kirk，想要明白究竟是什麼造成了這種異常。在自己椅子上的Kirk正專心地看著自己的PADD，除了他左手的第四隻手指上戴著他昨夜所贈送，為了表達尊重之情的藍寶石戒指，其它看起來與平常無異，沒有任何跡象可以解釋那些對話中間所造成的不自然停頓。

 

他停留在Kirk身上太久的視線吸引了Kirk的注意，他抬起頭，神情疑惑地四處尋找了一下，然後在對上他的視線時對他露出一個微笑。

 

操作台發出輕微的聲響，Spock對著對方微微頷首，轉過身繼續投入自己的工作中。

 

Alpha班結束以後，Spock來到九號甲板，準備到實驗室跟進實驗的進度。

 

「指揮官。」Sulu的聲音從他身後傳來，他轉過身，看見Sulu快步走到他身邊。

 

「Mr. Sulu。」

 

Sulu對他露出一個微笑，「我只是想跟你說一聲恭喜，我們都為你們感到高興。」

 

Spock困惑地看著對方，「你所指的是—」

 

「艦長和你，當然。」Sulu理所當然地回答，「如果有什麼需要幫忙的，告訴我一聲，我非常擅長培育植物，不管你們需要什麼樣的植物，我都有信心可以培育出你們需要的數量。」

 

Spock想詢問對方艦長和他為什麼需要數量可觀的植物，但這時他的通訊器響了起來。

 

「醫療灣呼叫Spock。」McCoy的聲音從通訊器中傳來。

 

Spock按下通訊器，「這裡是Spock。」

 

「到醫療灣報到，你需要做一套完整的健康檢查。」McCoy說，然後切斷了通訊。

 

那很明顯是錯誤的，距離常規健康檢查仍有三點六個月，但McCoy並沒有給他解釋的機會，所以Spock決定到醫療灣跟對方解釋這之間必定存在誤會。

 

他將視線轉回仍然站在他面前的Sulu，比起了解Sulu的動機，到醫療灣向McCoy解釋誤會顯然更為重要，而儘管他並不認為自己與艦長會有需要大量植物的場合，但母親曾經不止一次地教育過他冒然拒絕別人的好意是十分失禮的，於是他只是點了點頭，「謝謝你，Mr. Sulu。」

 

不管Sulu究竟是出於什麼原因對他提出了這樣的提議，那很顯然都是正確的答案，因為Sulu臉上的笑容變得更加明顯。「任何時候，指揮官。」他語調輕快地道，轉身走向植物實驗室。  
Spock則走進電梯，來到位於五號甲板的醫療灣。他一轉進走廊，便看見Kirk摸著自己的脖子從醫療灣中走出來。「嗨，Spock。」他揉著自己的脖子，對他露出一個無奈的笑容，「抱歉，我試著阻止Bones，但你知道他的性子向來很急。」

 

Spock挑起一邊的眉，「根據你的行為，我判斷McCoy醫生也為你做了一次常規之外的檢查。」

 

Kirk皺了皺鼻子，「我倒真是希望他可以等到常規檢查，每半年要被他這麼折騰一次已經夠多了。」他一邊的眼瞇起，那讓他的眼角浮起小小的皺摺，「但這可不是什麼普通的場合，對吧？所以我猜這還是挺值—」

 

「Mr. Spock，McCoy醫生正在等你。」從醫療灣出來的Chapel護士在看見他後放鬆下來，她的出現打斷了Kirk的話。

 

「去吧，別讓Bones等太久。」Kirk放下自己的手，拍了拍他的手臂，對他露出一個微笑。

 

Spock跟著Chapel護士一起走進醫療灣，McCoy已經站在生物床旁邊等著他，「你終於來了。」他粗魯地說，示意他在生物床上坐下，「在這裡坐好，我需要做一個完整的檢查。」

 

「那會是不必要的，醫生，距離常規健康檢查仍然有—」

 

「如果你以為我會讓你們在沒有做完整的健康檢查的情況下舉辦婚禮，那你就錯了。」McCoy打斷他，強迫他在生物床上坐下後打開醫療用的三錄儀在他身上開始掃描起來。

 

Spock困惑地看著對方，「艦長和我在短期內並無舉行婚禮的打算。」

 

「我知道，我知道，你們只是訂婚，Jim跟我強調過了，」McCoy揮了揮手，嘀咕，「但作為醫生，我認為所有的伴侶在做出承諾以前都應該做完整的健康檢查，事實上，如果我有決定權，我甚至認為你們在第一次滾上床前就應該要來做這個檢查，誰知道Jim會不會對你過敏？至少我光是想到你就挺過敏的。」

 

醫生話語中的暗示讓Spock感到臉頰有些發熱，「當時的情況並不允許我考量周全—」

 

「停。」醫生打斷他，「我不想知道更多細節，想像你們沒穿衣服的模樣只會讓我做惡夢。」他放下三錄儀，從一旁的醫用推車上拿起一隻塑膠管，然後轉開蓋子，露出裡面的棉花棒，「張開嘴，我需要比較你們的DNA是否會造成什麼隱藏疾病。」

 

Spock乖乖地張開嘴，讓醫生獲取他的口腔細胞。

 

「讓我感到困惑的是，其他船員似乎也同樣獲得了這一資訊。」在醫生將蓋子拴緊時，Spock說道，總算明白今天的船員們為何反應如此奇怪。

 

醫生抬起頭看向他，擰眉，「你在說什麼？」他狐疑地問。

 

「Jim與我的淺層連結，」Spock解釋，「我假設是Jim告知了你這一點，儘管他使用訂婚這樣的形容並不準確，但考慮到地球與瓦肯文化的差異，這已經是最接近的解釋。」

 

McCoy的眉擰得更緊，「他從來沒告訴過我什麼連結—」他反射性地道，隨即因為意識到什麼而瞪大雙眼，「等等，這代表你用瓦肯巫術將你們的腦子連結在一起了？」

 

「僅是淺層連結，我們還無法接收到對方完整的思想。」Spock糾正，「但如果你不知道Jim與我已經連結，你為何會認為Jim與我已經訂婚？」

 

McCoy懷疑地看著他，「你是真的不知道為什麼，是不是？」

 

Spock更加感到困惑，「我不明白。」

 

一個笑容出現在醫生的臉上，「見鬼的我會告訴你為什麼，」他露出心滿意足的表情，「那會毀了所有的樂趣。」

 

Spock挑起眉。

 

「你可以離開了，Spock，我有了我所有想要的東西。」McCoy把手上的塑膠管放在醫療推車的托盤上，「還有，告訴Jim讓他再下來一趟，顯然我還需要檢查他的腦子。」

 

Spock離開生物床，「我假設你不會告知我原因。」

 

「沒錯。」McCoy臉上仍是那種滿足的表情，「你必須自己發現為什麼。」

 

Spock點點頭，「我明白了。」

 

他走出醫療灣，決定繼續自己被打斷的計畫。

 

實驗的進度十分讓人滿意，他糾正了幾個細微的錯誤，確認負責的幾名初級科學官理解他的要求。

 

實驗室裡沒有人對於艦長和大副——以地球的方式形容——訂婚了這件事發表任何意見，但當Spock到軍官餐室準備吃自己遲來的午餐時，有更多的高級軍官向他表達祝賀之情。

 

他向那些人表示感謝，卻更加不解船員們是如何知道他們已經擁有初步連結的事。企業號的成員以人類居多，而大多數的人類並不擁有可以感應到連結存在的能力，這讓他們如何得知連結的事顯得非常神秘。

 

他喝完自己的Plomeek湯，決定去詢問Uhura，在理解人類行為上，對方曾不止一次成功協助他。

 

Uhura今天並沒有當值，而是在自己的艙房，Spock來到Uhura的艙房前，但出乎意料地，前來應門的卻是Scott。

 

「窩能幫上你什麼忙嗎？」

 

「我是否打擾到你們了？」Spock詢問。

 

Scott還來不及回答，Uhura的聲音就從臥房隔間的方向傳了出來，「Montgomery，是誰？」

 

她的聲音有著濃濃的鼻音，顯然是生病了，Spock立刻明白過來對方今天為什麼沒有當值。

 

「是Spock指揮官。」Scott回答。

 

「如果妳感到不適，我可以等妳好一些後再回來。」Spock提高音量，告知對方。比較起他的疑惑，Uhura的健康更為重要。

 

「沒關係，你進來吧。」Uhura回答。

 

Scott轉過身，帶著他走進隔間。穿著睡衣的Uhura正坐在床上，身體靠著床頭，裸露在外的肌膚泛著不自然的紅暈。

 

「妳是否通知醫療灣—」

 

「McCoy醫生給我看過了，他說我休息幾天就沒事了。」Uhura打斷他，「你很少會在這個時間找我，有什麼事嗎？」

 

Spock反射性地看了眼將手環在胸前，站在他身邊看著他們的Scott，不是很確定是否應該在對方面前將自己的問題問出口。Scott先生是值得信任的船員，但私底下他們並沒有太多的互動，在對方面前詢問自己的私人問題是非常不合宜的。

 

「Montgomery，過來這裡。」Uhura對著Scott招了招手，在對方在床沿坐下時對他露出一個微笑，「我有點餓了，你可以幫我去食堂弄點吃的嗎？」

 

Scott的表情有些勉強，但他還是點了點頭。那換來Uhura的輕笑以及一個擁抱，Spock可以看見對方緊繃的身體在那個擁抱裡變得放鬆。

 

Scott在Uhura的頭頂印下一個吻，「窩很快就回來。」

 

Uhura嘴角的笑容更大，「嗯。」

 

Scott站了起來，離開艙房，還給他們私人的交談空間。

 

「現在你要告訴我發生什麼事了嗎？」在艙門關閉後，Uhura問道。

 

「妳和Mr. Scott正處於一段穩定的浪漫關係中。」Spock肯定地說。

 

Uhura露出哭笑不得的表情，「我以為你知道，Spock，Montgomery就差沒有全艦廣播了。」

 

「我有些—」Spock感覺到一絲熱氣浮上臉頰，「被其它的事物所分心。」

 

Uhura點點頭，露出了然的神情，「訂婚，是吧？Montgomery剛剛告訴我了。」

 

「他知道？」Spock擰起眉。

 

「當然，他可不像你這麼遲鈍。」Uhura理所當然地說。

 

「事實上，這是我來找妳的原因，我並不理解船員是如何在無人告知的情況下得知Jim與我已經進行淺層連結。」

 

「唔，我聽到的可不是淺層連結，而是訂婚，」Uhura將腿在棉被中曲起，抱著自己的膝蓋，歪過頭看著他，「你跟他求婚了，不是嗎？」

 

Spock點點頭，「的確是我要求他與我進行淺層連結。」

 

「等等，Spock，我指的不是連結，而是求婚，根據地球的方式求婚。」

 

Spock困惑地看著對方，「我並未以地球的風俗進行求婚。」

 

那讓Uhura也跟著困惑起來，「Montgomery明明告訴我艦長戴著你送的訂婚戒指。」

 

Spock眨眨眼。

 

「我的確贈送了他一枚戒指表達我的尊敬之意，」他困難地說，試圖理解這之間是否有他不知曉的文化差異，「但我並不知曉那會被理解為訂婚戒指。」

 

Uhura的眼因為驚訝而微微睜大，「你給了他一枚嵌著藍寶石的戒指，你不知道傳統上那代表著訂婚嗎？」

 

Spock搖搖頭，總算明白為何所有的船員都如此篤定他們已經訂婚。「在此之前我並不知曉。」

 

Uhura露出一個被打敗的表情，「好吧，根據傳統，藍色象徵了信念與承諾，所以藍寶石戒指經常被理解為訂婚戒指。」她露出擔憂的表情，「如果你不知道那代表的涵義—」

 

「在地球，瓦肯的淺層連結經常被理解為訂婚，」Spock解釋，「儘管我在無意中以地球的方式求婚了，但這並不會影響我與他的關係，畢竟我們早已建立了淺層連結，因此根據瓦肯風俗，我們早已訂婚了。」

 

Uhura臉上的擔憂散去，換上有些無奈的笑容，「是啊，我知道他對你有多重要，我真傻，是吧？」

 

「Nyota—」

 

「別跟我道歉。」Uhura打斷他，「我從來沒有後悔過結束我們的關係，我當你的朋友遠比當你的伴侶要來得快樂得多，而且我知道我永遠也不會像他那樣能夠輕易地影響你。」隔間外傳來艙門開啟的聲音，伴隨著Scott有些走調的歌聲，那讓Uhura露出一個有些俏皮的笑容，「無意冒犯，但我們不適合彼此，你有更適合你的人，而我也是。」

 

「我很高興妳找到了更適合妳的人。」Spock真摯地說。

 

「我也是，」Uhura同意，「我很高興我們都找到了更適合自己的人。」

 

Scott端著裝有食物的餐盤走進隔間，Spock拉平衣角的皺摺，「我該走了，晚安，Nyota，晚安，Mr. Scott。」

 

「晚安。」Uhura笑著道，在Scott將托盤放在床上時興致勃勃地湊上前。

 

「晚安，指揮官。」Scott回答，神色在轉回去看向Uhura時變得溫柔。

 

Spock轉身離開，將空間還給那對屬於彼此的戀人。

 

※

 

Spock走進艦長艙房的時候，Kirk正蜷縮在沙發上看書。人類對於紙質書有著不合邏輯的喜愛，Spock看著對方專心看著書的模樣，因為視線落在對方左手的戒指上而感到一絲滿足。

 

我的。

 

他想著，因為那個前綴而心醉神迷。

 

「Spock，你站在那裡做什麼？」注意到他不尋常的舉動，Kirk抬起頭，好奇地看著他。他的臉上戴著一副眼鏡，讓他與平常在艦橋上的模樣差別頗大，但那居家的模樣卻讓Spock不合邏輯地感到十分喜愛。

 

他走上前，低首以地球的方式給了人類一個吻。

 

「好吧，這下我真的要問你怎麼了。」當他們分開那個吻後，Kirk笑著問，「你今天很反常，出了什麼事嗎？」

 

「Nyota告知我—」Spock貼著對方的唇，看見對方的眼鏡因為剛才的吻而覆著一層薄霧，「藍寶石戒指在地球被認為是訂婚戒指。」

 

「你不知道？」Kirk問。鏡片上的薄霧擋住了他的眼睛，但Spock仍是隔著鏡片看見了對方蔚藍的雙眸。

 

「在Nyota告知我以前，我並不知曉其中的關連性。」他在沙發上坐下，在Kirk將腳放在他膝蓋上時告知對方。

 

「我就在想你怎麼突然間對地球的風俗這麼了解了，」Kirk失笑，伸手摘掉自己的眼鏡，把它放在茶几上，「這是你今天反常的原因嗎？」

 

「我試圖理解船員們是如何知曉我們已經訂婚，」Spock的手在Kirk的小腿上捏揉著，「瓦肯的連結在人類裡並不被廣泛知曉。」

 

「他們的確不知道連結，」Kirk放鬆地讓自己陷進沙發裡，抬起左手晃了晃，「讓他們知道的是這個。」

 

Spock伸手握住對方的手，感覺指下讓人近乎著迷的溫熱體溫，以及他的第四隻手指上所戴著的戒指抵壓在指尖的金屬觸感。

 

「在得知真相後，我感到十分驚訝，我並沒有預料到你已經準備好跟船員公開我們的關係。」Spock頓了頓，向自己的伴侶承認，「但不合邏輯地，我對於你在知道藍寶石戒指所代表的含意的情況下仍然願意戴上它而感到十分愉悅。」

 

Kirk笑出聲，「喜歡我告訴所有人我是屬於你的，是吧？」

 

「我感到—」Spock併攏手指，摩娑著對方的指腹，「感激。」

 

「如果你不曉得藍寶石戒指代表的意思，那你為什麼送我這個？」Kirk懶洋洋地與他分享著那個吻，「我得說我一開始有些驚訝，畢竟你看起來可不像是會喜歡戴結婚戒指的類型。」

 

「配戴戒指的確會讓我感到不適， _ashayam_ 。」Spock回答，「但人類的手並不像瓦肯那般敏感，所以我推斷戒指會是符合邏輯的禮物。」

 

「但為什麼是藍寶石？」Kirk好奇地瞅著他，「整個宇宙這麼多礦石，如果說你剛好選了這個也未免太巧了些。」

 

「並不是巧合。」Spock感覺到熱氣湧上耳尖——他並不善於承認自己對於對方的生理特徵不合邏輯的喜愛——「它與你眼睛的顏色十分接近，我認為那會襯托出你的特徵。」

 

Kirk眨眨眼，「噢。」他說，看起來有些不好意思，「我沒想過—」他舔了舔唇，身體變得有些緊繃，「只是，我想過你給我的為什麼不是沃卡亞做成的戒指。」

 

「它帶有輻射。」Spock解釋。

 

Kirk失笑，身體再次放鬆下來，「我以為你說它的輻射量對人體無害。」

 

「它的確是，」Spock同意，「但醫生在富蘭克林號上的反應讓我明白大部分的人類並無法很好地接受這一點。」

 

「但也是有好處的，不是嗎？」Kirk說，「如果某天我們失散了，你就可以透過它找到我了。」

 

Spock讓他們的身體貼得更近，微微施力將Kirk拉入自己的懷中，「我不需要沃卡亞也可以找到你，」他貼著人類濕潤的唇，「完整的連結能夠傳遞思想，那會比透過沃卡亞來得更有效。」

 

Kirk張開唇，舔拭著他的唇，蔚藍色的眸中滿是濃密的情感，「你非常地有說服力，指揮官。」

 

 

 

\----- Sapphire Ring完-----


End file.
